


Secret Santa

by Lorelai_TheCoffeeSlayer



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, F/M, Flashback, Fluff, One-Shot, Secret Santa, Woulda Coulda Shoulda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai_TheCoffeeSlayer/pseuds/Lorelai_TheCoffeeSlayer
Summary: Technically this story takes place during the season 2 Christmas episode, but most of it is a flashback to a past Secret Santa that we didn’t get to see. Just a little bit of fluff!!
Relationships: Jam - Relationship, Jim and Pam, Pam Beesly & Jim Halpert, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Kudos: 13





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this story back in 2008 and posted on fanfiction.net. It’s just a little flashback one-shot that is full of fluff!

Jim was sitting at his desk in the office looking smug. He had just finished successfully pulling another prank on Dwight with the help of his friend Pam, and he was anxiously awaiting the sure to be amusing outburst that was rapidly approaching. Out of the corner of his eye, Jim could see Pam answer her telephone at the receptionist desk.

"Dunder Mifflin. This is Pam," he heard her say from a few feet away. After a few minutes she hung up the phone, and a message popped up on Jim's computer. "So who'd you pick for Secret Santa?" it read.

* * *

_**Christmas 1 year earlier…** _

Jim sat in the conference room with the documentary camera man. "This year, I picked Angela for Secret Santa, which is awkward," he said, leaning in a bit to whisper, looking out the window towards the office nervously, "because Angela kind of scares me,” he whispered directly to the camera.

As the gift exchange began, the real fun began. Michael was upset because Dwight picked him again, so for the third year in a row, he was given a month's supply of pickled beets. Creed gave Stanley what looked like a pair of old hiking boots. Ryan got Pam a set of very nice picture frames, and Angela seemed to like the poster of dogs dressed like humans that Dwight suggested Jim get for her.

Then Pam walked over to Jim and handed him her gift. He started to unwrap it and looked up at her. She was doing that thing where she bit her lip as she smiled. Jim loved that. He shook thoughts of Pam out of his head, shot a quick glance at the camera taping them, and finished unwrapping. Inside there was a CD and a piece of paper with song titles with little explanations next to them—

> “Hope these songs make you smile! -Beesley
> 
> 1\. The Oompa Loompa Song – Because you are the only person in the world who knows I have a recurring dream about marrying one.
> 
> 2\. I Don’t Wanna Wait, the Dawson’s Creek Theme Song- Because no one else knows that's my favorite television show...and no one else is EVER allowed to know.
> 
> 3\. I'd Do Anything For Love- Remember that day this song was stuck in my head and I told you it was by a band called Meatloaf and you spit orange soda all over me?
> 
> 4\. I Believe In A Thing Called Love- Who could forget the time Michael chose to serenade us with this particular tune? He sure can hit those high notes…‘

The list went on an on with every selection having some ridiculous inside joke only the two of them would understand. They were both laughing as he stood up to give her a hug. He listened to that CD the whole way home, and to work the next morning, and the day after that…

* * *

_**Present Day...** _

"Like I'd tell you that, Beesley." He typed back, giving her a quick glare over at her desk, which she returned by quickly sticking out her tongue. Jim just turned back to his desk and smiled as he leaned back in his chair with his hands on his head.

Once again, Jim sat in the conference room with the documentary camera man. "So this year, I finally picked Pam for Secret Santa. Not Michael. Not Angela. Not Phyllis. I got someone I can actually buy for, and I have got a lot to live up to after last year's gift exchange. Hopefully I'll think of something good enough for her." He said with a glint in his eye. He already knew exactly what he was going to get her, and it included a teapot, his high school yearbook picture, and a pack of two year old hot sauce. She was going to love it.


End file.
